1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to wireless communications, and more particularly to an electric wave transmitting and receiving apparatus of a wireless terminal.
2. Background of the Related Art
An antenna used in a portable terminal (e.g., a cellular phone) includes a vertical polarization antenna installed at an outer side of the terminal body and a circular polarization antenna mounted at a printing circuit board. These antenna are used for transmitting and receiving audio and data.
In a cellular phone, a signal amplified by a high frequency circuit therein is converted into electromagnetic waves through an antenna, which may badly influence a user's brain adjacent the antenna. As the number of cellular phone users increase, arguments in support of the theory that these waves are harmful to the human body increase.
FIG. 1 is a lateral view showing a portable terminal in accordance with the related art, and FIG. 2 is a lateral view showing a vertical polarization antenna of a portable terminal in accordance with the related art. The related-art portable terminal comprises: a body 10; a folder 20 hinge-coupled at an upper portion of the body 10 for opening and closing; a chargeable battery 30 attachably and detachably coupled at a rear surface of the body 10; and an antenna 40 coupled at an upper surface of the body 10 for transmitting and receiving an electric wave. The antenna 40, as shown in FIG. 2, includes an antenna line 42 of a coil shape installed within a radome 41, and a fixed screw 43 installed at a lower portion of the antenna line 42 to be electrically connected. By screw-engaging the fixed screw 43 of the antenna 40 to the body 10, the antenna is electrically connected to a printing circuit board (not shown). Also, a circular polarization antenna (not shown) is mounted at one side of the printing circuit board.
In the related-art portable terminal, the vertical polarization antenna is located adjacent to the user's head during a call and is fixed in a constant direction. It is therefore difficult to control a position or a direction of the vertical polarization antenna and thus to prevent an electromagnetic wave from harming the user.
Also, the circular polarization antenna is mounted in the body, that is, in the printing circuit board. In this position, sensitivity for transmitting and receiving calls is lowered.